This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is supported by an NIGMS Glue Grant. The overall program has the following objectives: (1) Separate and detect all of the lipids in a specific cell and discover and characterize any novel lipids that may be present. (2) Quantitate each of the lipid metabolites present and quantitate the changes in their levels and location during cellular function. (3) Define the biochemical pathways for each lipid and develop lipid maps which define the interaction networks. To aid the Neutral Lipids Core, Lipidomics Focus Area, directed by R.C. Murphy, Univ. Colorado Health Sciences Center, the BUSM MS Resource assists in the structural determinations of novel neutral lipids. C. E. Costello provides expertise on new methods for mass spectral analysis of lipids to the Lipid MAPS program and attends the annual meeting of LipidMaps investigators. She will present an invited lecture at the may 2010 meeting of Lipid Maps investigators.